


Prophecy

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Prophecy

Call me Ishmael and end my life.  
There is no more to do here.  
You are gone and I cannot go on  
With nothing left for which to fight.

It was never easy, I know,  
A difficult man, you said,  
And you weren't wrong.  
But did I really make you leave?

Are you happy in that place   
To which you've gone?  
Do you have no thoughts   
Of me, here alone and bereft?

I thought to leave you there,  
Since you left without asking  
If I'd miss you and without  
A word to say you'd miss me.

But it would be far easier to die  
Than lead this life to which you've doomed me,  
Unloved and unregarded  
By the only one who ever mattered .


End file.
